Forest of Destiny
by JamieSTAR
Summary: Alexis is an average high school girl... until she finds out she has godlike powers! Fallow Alexis on her quest to become strong, skilled, and to save the magical world.
1. The Escape

Forest of Destiny: The Escape

Dear Readers- This is my first story on Fanfic. Please send reviews and tell your friends! You are all super awesome for reading, so... thanks!

Jamie

In the small town of Red Oak, Georgia, it was an average school day at Frostbite High. Alexis was in her freshman year, and this was her fourth Monday here. Her older sister, Kelly, was a very tall, very blond, very beautiful senior, and was just about the most popular girl at the school. Alexis wasn't that lucky. She had wavy auburn hair, and her cheeks were scattered with freckles. She wasn't very tall and was a shrimp compared to her fabulous sister. Alexis didn't have very many friends either. Just Erin, who was just as small as Alexis. The two girls were picked on quite a lot.

But this Monday was a Monday that all the freshmen had been waiting for. It was the "Big" test day. Nobody knew what was on the test, but all the teachers told them not to worry.

"Compared to your algebra test next week," Alexis's math teacher said, "This test will be a breeze."

Even Alexis's sister wouldn't tell her what was on the test.

"I can barely remember it anyway." She said, "and I aced it, and, like, you're smarter than me, so, like, yeah."

After lunch that day, all the freshmen were boarded onto, about five, yellow school buses. It was an hour ride until they got to the test area. It looked like a high school with ten small little buildings out in the football field. Everyone got into line in front of one of the buildings, which were about the size of a small walk-in closet. Alexis was at the front of line nine, when three junior girls walked up to her.

"Um, the end of the line is back there." Alexis said, regretting it later.

"Oh, yeah. That's were you should be, loser." The girls started to push Alexis down the line, and the rest of the people joined in. She was spinning around and around with everyone pushing her, until she got to the back of the line. Alexis was so dizzy, she fell right on the ground. Everyone laughed.

"That's what you get for being a loser!" One of the girls shouted, and the laughter just got louder. Soon all the freshies were laughing.

"High school sucks." Alexis sighed, her favorite shirt covered in dirt.

After about an hour of standing on line, Alexis steeped into the building. There was a small desk and a chair. A gray-haired man was sitting on the chair. He was wearing a black suit and a gray tie. In other words, extremely dull. He told Alexis to sit down. He didn't have any pencils or paper; all he did was stare at Alexis. She felt like he was looking into her sole. It was a little weird.

After about five minutes of staring the man in the gray suit took out a cell phone from his pocket and said "We've got one of them."

Alexis was really confused, what did he mean _one of them_?

"Wha-wha-what's going on?" she asked, "I didn't do anything!"

Suddenly the floor under her desk disappeared and she when falling. The desk disappeared somewhere and she was sent flying through a system of tubes. Up and down, left and right; Alexis was screaming the whole time. Finally the tubes ended and she land on a mat in a hospital room. Large men in white hospital suits grabbed her and started pulling her away.

"AHHHH!" Alexis screamed kicking the air, "I didn't do anything! PUT ME DOWN!"

Of course the hospital men didn't listen. She was taken to a hospital room, with four different beds. Two of them were empty. One had a boy with sandy blond hair and mysterious blue eyes. The other one had a girl with red hair, more freckles than Alexis and really thick glasses. Both of them were chained to the bed. The men put Alexis on a bed and chained her arms with some handcuff like things too.

After they left, she finally stopped screaming realizing how stupid it made her look. Her cheeks flushed red. The boy didn't seem to mind, but the girl with glasses was looking at Alexis like she was a mental case kid or something.

"Uh… Do any of you guys know what the heck is going on?" Alexis asked

"Well, what ever it is," The red head girl said with a nasally voice, "I must be here by mistake. My intellect is clearly superior to _you _two."

Almost exactly after she said that, two guys in white suits came in and reported that the red headed girl had been here by mistake. They unchained her and took her away.

"Well, that girl was annoying." Alexis said, trying to lighten the mood, "Um, I'm Alexis… and you are?"

"Jake." The boy said. He didn't even look at Alexis when he spoke.

Alexis was going to ask him if he knew anything about where they were, but she stopped. Jake was trying to get his body high enough to reach his pocket. It looked like there was some sort of pen in it. Why would he need a pen?

"So…Um… Jake?" Alexis asked, "Do you-"

Jake Cut her off. "Can't you see I'm trying to do something!" He shouted angrily. Then he finally was able to grab the pen. He sighed "Sorry," He replied, after sliding back down on the bed. "I've been trying to get this sword all day, and that girl kept blabbing... The men kept coming in and… and this is the third time today…"

"Third time of what?" Alexis asked,"And by the way, that's a pen not a sword… right?"

"Wrong." Jake said. He uncapped the "sword" and small dagger popped out. The dagger glowed with a pale yellow light. On the side of the handle, an arrow was pointing to dagger. There was also sword, shield and cutting knife. Jake used the dagger to cut the chain that held his arm to the bed. He ran over to Alexis and cut her free too.

"Wha-wha-what was that!?!?" Alexis shouted in shock of seeing a pen turn into a dagger. Realizing that she had been too loud, she covered her mouth and had a scared look on her face.

"Now you've done it!" Jake yelled in a whispering voice. He sounded really annoyed. Alexis hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

Jake grabbed Alexis's arm and said "We have to go, now! Just fallow me, and try to keep up."

He pulled her out of the room, just as another man in white came by. Jake kicked him in the gut and ran pass. Alexis let out a little squeal of surprise and ran after Jake. They dashed out of the hospital, hearing a "red alert" alarm going off on the campus. They were out in the back parking lot of the school. There were no cars anyway in sight. Jake looked across the parking lot, then suddenly dashed out. Alexis hurried to keep up with him, but Jake was so fast, and Alexis wasn't the best in gym class. Soon, Jake was across the parking lot and heading into the town. Alexis hated being left behind. She summoned all her strength and dashed across the lot almost as fast as Jake.

Soon, she caught up to him, half way down Waterpond Lane.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" Alexis asked between breaths.

"Wow, you're out of shape."Jake mumbled, "Over to the forest, well make in to the camp, if we hurry."

Alexis was confused. What did he mean camp? Alexis had never seen a camp in Quail Pine forest, and she explored it quite a lot. Out from Frostbite High street, Alexis heard a group of people. They sounded angry, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Jake started running even faster. Alexis asked him to slow down but he told her to run faster. They were being chased.


	2. The Chase

**Forest of Destiny**

**The Chase**

"What the heck is going on?" Alexis said to Jake as they started running faster than ever.

"They're trying to get you back to that hospital. You don't want them to take your powers do you?" He started sprinting ahead of her, never seeming to tire.

"Powers?" Alexis didn't have powers, did she? She tried to keep up with Jake, but he was such a fast runner. The mob was getting closer and closer. As Alexis looked back, it seemed like the whole town was chasing her. And who was that person in the front?

"OMG!" Alexis shouted as she caught up to Jake, "It's my mom!"

Jake wasn't surprised, the parents always just wanted their kids to be normal. Jake did see the crowd coming closer; and Alexis was starting to fall behind again. He grabbed her wrist a pulled her along. Alexis was running as fast as she could but her muscles were screaming for her to stop. And all the voices in the crowd… her mom, dad and even Kelly were trying to get her to come back.

"Alexis! Alexis!" Her mom was begging her to come back, "It's nothing bad, it's just a little operation! You're a normal person and this will just make you better!"

Alexis almost started to believe her. She was slowing down and she looked behind her. One of the men in a white suits a pitchfork, like in those old movies.

"Why the hell does he need a pitch fork?" Alexis suddenly got mad, it wasn't her fault she was different. And being different is a good thing, so why change? Alexis's furry gave her the strength to run faster. Her body was going lower and lower to the ground, almost completely aerodynamic. Her arms were flying behind her, and her mother almost grabbed her arm. Alexis quickly pulled in her arm, and it seemed like she was using her hands to propel her forward.

People who were watching the chase threw things into the street, hoping to trip Alexis. She was still wondering about the whole power thing, and why it would be such a bad thing. Alexis jumped over a loaf of bread, and then over a ball of foil. This was slowing her down greatly and her mother could almost grab her arm again.

Jake had disappeared around a corner some time ago, but Alexis was too busy running to notice. Now she was scared, thinking that Jake was captured somewhere. With perfect timing, Jake appeared out from a corner of a building.

"Where. Were. You?" Alexis said. It was extremely hard to breath now, but Jake didn't seem like he was breaking a sweat. Jake didn't reply, but seemed to be heading towards the forest. The two ran, for what seemed like miles through the small city. Finally, the forest was in view.

"Find a hiding place," Jake said calmly, but there was a nervous look in his dark blue eyes. "I'll find you later." He flashed a smile and quickly gave Alexis a small black earplug, then dashed off. Alexis was confused of what to do with the earplug, but put it in her ear anyway.

Alexis looked behind her and couldn't see the mob. _Must have gotten lost in the forest._ She thought, but they wouldn't be lost forever. Up ahead was a cave. Alexis made a quick turn inside, and looked around. The cave was a small tunnel that went deeper into the Earth. Alexis would have nowhere to hide.

She ran further and further into the cave and saw nothing but dirt for what seemed like hours. As she was nearing the middle of the tunnel, she found an Egyptian burial chest. What was a golden sarcophagus from Egypt doing in the middle of Georgia? At the moment, Alexis didn't really care. She opened it up to make sure nothing was in it. In the distance, Alexis heard footsteps and the sound of the mob running into the entrance of the tunnel. She quickly stepped inside the coffin, and closed the lid.

In was extremely dark and dusty inside the chest, but Alexis had hiding spot, and that's all that mattered. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. Soon Alexis heard the people right outside the coffin. She stood perfectly still, but if someone opened the lid, she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them from taking her back to that hidden hospital. And after this chase, her life would be worse than anything imaginable back home. She hoped that no one would find her but Jake; Jake was her only hope.

* * *

**Will anyone open the coffin? Will Jake ever find Alexis? And what's with all this talk about powers? Find out, in the next chapter!**


	3. The Cave of Creepy

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I have my friends reading this, and they almost killed me to get new chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Cave of Creepy**

Alexis shivered inside the coffin. The people were gone, but she hadn't caught word from Jake. She must have been in there for at least an hour. "Where is that boy." Alexis mumbled, she heard something outside and covered her mouth in fear. Suddenly, the ear piece Jake had given her started to vibrate. _what the... _

"Alexis? Alexis? Alexis can you hear me?"

Alexis cried out with joy, "Jake!"A voice piece popped out of the ear piece so it looked like a head piece microphone. Alexis fired a million questions at once. "What's this ear piece? Where are you? What is a gold coffin doing in a cave in Georgia? Where the heck am I!?! And what's with all the talk about magic, 'cause I-" _Click._ The back of the coffin fell out from behind her. "EEP!" She screamed. Alexis grabbed onto the sides of the gold box and hung on for dear life. "Um, Jake." She said into the microphone, "We have a little problem. The-"

Jake cut her off before she finish. "I know, the back fell out, that's what it's supposed to do. I need you to fall back into it."

"No way!"

"You have to!"

"NO! Are you really trying to kill me!"

"Ugh." Jake was really starting to lose his cool with this girl. "The mob is coming back, and this time they're opening the sarcophagus. If you don't fall backwards, they're going to drag you back to that retard hospital."

That was the last thing that Alexis wanted, but would she just fall into an endless pit to avoid it? In a small voice Alexis said, "What, what if I die in there?"

Jake let out a sigh, "You're not going to die, I've fallen through there at least twenty different times." Jake's voice went into a whisper, "But the scanner might not... and those robots... Never mind! You'll be fine." Footsteps were coming in the distance. "Alexis, you've got to get out of there, now! I'll be with you in... ten minutes, ok? Go, Now!"

gulp Alexis was dead scared, but she trusted Jake. The footsteps were coming closer, and Alexis could hear the shouts of the mob. "One, two..." She tried to calm herself down, "Three!" Alexis let go of the sides and fell backwards into endless darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She was falling and falling. Once in a while, she bumped against the wall, but she was surrounded in darkness. A tight darkness. When Alexis was younger, she got suck in her sister's closet for four hours. After that, she became extremely claustrophobic. Fear crept into every inch of Alexis as she fell downwards. A red beam of light flashed across the tunnel, but as fast as it was there, it was gone.

Finally, Alexis stopped falling. She landed on a wooden table, and her ankles and wrists were instantly trapped in hand cuffs. It was like one of the torture tables that you see in old horror movies.

The room was dim, but Alexis could see that it wasn't very big. Over in a corner, there was a self, filled with little figures, which Alexis could tell what they were in the dim light. Over in another corner, There was a larger figure. A light bulb turned on where the eye's of the figure should have been. The figure came closer and closer to Alexis. This when she started to panic. She felt her body flash hot and cold, her eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to get out. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead.

The figure thing pushed a button on a panel a few steps away from Alexis. A single light flicked on in a corner near the door. Alexis could see the room a lot better now. The floor was a gray metal, the walls were a dark wood, and there were lab tables every where, filled with weird and slightly scary experiments. What scared Alexis the most was what the figure really was. It was a five foot tall, metal gray robot. It had a least forty different buttons on it's front panel, and a square stereo for a mouth. It's eye were two red light bulb, and it did not look happy to see her.

"Nice place you have here..." Alexis said, hoping the robot wouldn't kill her. But of course, today must have been Kill-Alexis-day, because after she said that, the robot pushed a button on the panel. A ten foot wide battle Axe dropped right over Alexis's chest. It stopped three inches away, with Alexis cringing in fear.

"Thank for, um, not killing me." She said to the robot. The Axe started swinging above Alexis, dropping a centimeter every time it stroke. "Oh. This isn't really a welcome party, now is it?" Alexis always thought she could talk her way out of anything; and it worked well with her math teacher. "I guess robots like you don't really have a heart, huh."

With dead dangling over her heart, Alexis should have been scared, but she was amazingly calm, her mind raced with an idea to get free. If I just didn't have to deal with my arms in hand cuffs, it would be so helpful...

Alexis felt herself getting longer. Normally, hormones didn't works this fast. Alexis looked up at her arms. "What the..." Her arms were Shrinking into her body. And her body was turning green! The Axe was only a half an inch above her, but the robot was no where in sight. Alexis's arms slipped free. _Yes! Wait, didn't I say that out loud?_ Alexis thought, _All I heard was a hissing noise._ Alexis looked down at her feet, but nothing was there, just a scaly green tail. _Holy crap! I'm a snake!_

Alexis slithered off the wooden table. She headed for the door, but she was a really slow snake. Her hissing was heard by the robot, who was trying to sleep in his master's desk. The red lights flashed on, and the robot headed for the little green snake.

"EEP!" Alexis quickly turned back into a human and ran for the door, but the robot was faster. It grabbed Alexis, and tried to drag her back to the table. The robot wasn't the strongest metal man in the world, so he let out a beeping sound, something in a robot language. All the little robots on the shelf in the corner of the room turned on. Their little red eyes flashed as they all grabbed Alexis and dragged her back to the table.

"Let me go, you little creeps!" The mini robots didn't listen, and before long Alexis was back on the wooden table. She was too scared and panicked to think clear, or to turn into a snake again. The battle Axe dropped towards Alexis again, this time aiming at her neck. She tried to wiggle out of the chains, but they felt like they were cutting into her wrist. The Axe was only a few centimeters away from her neck, and Alexis stopped moving. When death hanging over her head, Alexis prepared to die.

Suddenly, the door opened with a creaking sound. The Axe stopped swinging, still only a few centimeters from her neck. Careful not to cut herself, Alexis tilted her head towards the door.

"Oh, Jake!" She cried in delight, "What took you so long? I'm almost dead!" The robot ignored Alexis, and looked questioningly to Jake.

"Let her go." He said in a calm voice. The robot pushed to buttons on the panel, and the Axe quickly disappeared into the ceiling. The chains on her wrists and ankles where released. Alexis jumped off the table and ran over to Jake.

"Jake!" She said while hugging him, "You're the best!" The robot's eyes turned green. It started to come over to Jake too. "Stop right there!" Alexis shouted in alarm, "Steep away slowly, and no one gets hurt. I know karate!" Alexis was in a karate pose, ready to attack that evil little robot. The robot beeped a few words to Jake.

"Yeah, I know," He said with a smile on his face, "She does get a little weird sometimes."

"Ok, I'm confused." Alexis said, her eyes darting back from the robot to Jake. "This little demon just tried to kill me, and you're laughing with him like old friends or something. What's with that?"

"Chill out Alexis, he was just doing his job." Jake said, "Alexis, meet iGuard 4000."

* * *

**TADA! So did you like the chapter? Don't let the robot scare you, he's really cute. Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R**


	4. Camp Everest

_**Sorry to have been gone so long. I've had school and stuff. But here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Camp Everest**

"Ok…" Alexis said, still confused about the robot. "And what exactly _is_ he's job?"

"To protect the camp, of course." Jake started to head for the door. The little robot, which looked a bit like R2D2, started to fallow him.

"Not this time Iggy." Jake said as he pushed the robot back to the chair.

"Iggy? So now it has a pet name." Alexis just wanted to get out of here. Being in the room where she was almost killed is not the kind of place she liked to be.

Jake sighed and walked out the door. Alexis hurried after him down a long, narrow hallway. The walls, floor and ceiling were made of dirt, so they must be underground.

The hallway started sloping upwards. Jake didn't notice the change, but Alexis soon found it harder to walk. She was falling behind a little bit. Jake always seemed to be going so fast. _He must have been on the track team or something_ Alexis thought. How else could he have been able to run away from that mob. The mob... Alexis still didn't know where all those people were, if they were still hunting her down.

"Jake..." She asked as she ran to catch up to him again. "I was wondering... Ummm... What happened to that mob that was fallowing us... 'cause if they're still looking for us, we might want to-"

Jake cut her off, "With you out of the way, I gave them a false lead off. But they must have stopped searching a few hours ago. You haven't really learned to use your powers so they don't think they need to find you right now."

The tunnel started to get wider, and the slope was less steep. Jake didn't seem to notice the change again, but now Alexis could keep up with him.

"Jake, do... you have powers?" Alexis asked feeling silly about the question. He must have some sort of power, if he was talking about powers all the time without feeling insane.

"Of course I do." Jake said, like it was something Alexis should have already known. "And you do too. Iggy ran a blood test and I know what your powers are, but you really don't know how to use them yet. My powers are a lot easier to learn than yours will be."

As the tunnel opened into the forest, Alexis looked around just to make sure nobody was there. Jake rolled his eyes, knowing that they were the only people out in the forest right now. He started to walk onward, deeper into the woods. They walked for half an hour in silence. Jake seemed annoyed because he was walking slowly; so he wouldn't leave Alexis behind. Normally Jake would just run this distance and be at camp in a few minutes.

Finally the two reached a large oak. This oak tree was at least ten feet wide. Jake started walking around the side, with Alexis fallowing. The came to a door on the other side of the tree. Jake slowly opened it and walked in. Alexis fallowed not sure of what was on the other side. The two walked through the tree, which was hallow on the inside. On the other side was another door. When Jake opened this door, it wasn't the forest that they had just been in. It was an open field. In the background were ten or eleven wood cabins. Tons of people Alexis's age were walking around the field talking with each other.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked, trying to take everything in. Over near a large building, which must have been the mess hall was a group of girls. They formed a circle and balls of fire started to grow in their hands. Their hair whipped wildly around their faces as the fire balls combined in the center of their circle.

Jake saw Alexis staring at the girls. "Fire powers." He mumbled, "Always showing off." He turned back to Alexis. "Welcome to Camp Everest!"


End file.
